1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly concerns a support for a patient undergoing radiographic examination of the spine which removable receives an imaging cassette. More particularly, it is concerned with a support which is substantially transparent to X-rays or other radiographic imaging media and which may be assembled from component parts for ease of transport and storage while also aiding in the restraint of patients against movement during radiographic imaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the medical examination and evaluation of patients suffering from spinal injury or deformation such as scoliosis of the spine, it is an accepted medical practice to use X-ray photography or other radiographic imaging. During such imaging, the patient is preferably positioned between a radiographic source and imaging media such as film. The film is typically held in a cassette for ease of development and handling, and to facilitate taking several images.
In the case of some patients who are injured, young or infirm, such as those suffering from muscular distrophy or paraplegia, it is not possible to perform the imaging while the patient is in a standing position or sitting upright. In these circumstances, the patient is often placed in a supine position in order to obtain an acceptable image of the spine. As a result, a relatively large cassette, and holder for the cassette, must often be employed in order to obtain a full-length image of the spine, and a support must be provided for the patient which is of commensurate size.
One solution to the problem of holding a film cassette for patients in a supine position is illustrated by my U.S. Design Pat. No. 378,951, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Shown therein is an ornamental design for a supine x-ray cassette holder which permits the nurse or technician to slide X-ray film cassettes through an opening at one end, and a perimeter ridge for supporting a radiographically translucent or transparent panel so that the patient is supported proximate, but above the X-ray film cassette. While the invention shown therein is both attractive and useful, there is a need for an improved patient support and radiographic film cassette holder to improve the comfort to the patient, the portability of the holder, and in the ability to restrain patients during radiographic examination.